Just Getting Started
by Yami Ayato
Summary: Kakashi takes on an apprentice and tests him out on his squad. Is he more than they can handle or is he just a joke... Whatever the outcome, they're all just getting started. Please review!
1. Ayato Yami: Kakashi's New Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way

**Summary:** Now as teens, Squad 7 is finding out what's the most important thing in their lives

**Setting:** The Hokage's office and Naruto's apartment

**Notes: **Naruto's thought's are in italics, Sakura's are in bold, and Kakashi's are in bold italics

It's been three years since the Chunin exams were held in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Squad 7 has been making a name for themselves being the most successful squad in Konoha. They haven't failed one mission since they all became Chunins. However, their ranks may have changed, but their attitudes haven't. Sasuke Uchina, heir to the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf village, the Uchina clan. In this clan, there is a kekkei genkai, which means bloodline trait. The Uchina clan has the sharingan, which can be seen in the eyes. It allows the user to see through an opponent's moves, mirror them, and devise a counterattack. Sasuke still uses his favorite word when talking to Naruto, loser. Sakura Haruno, a konoichi, a female ninja. She has the brightest mind of the hidden leaf village. Although her feelings for Sasuke have lightened up, there's still that little glimmer of hope. Sakura has toughened up a little thanks to Kakashi's training methods. Last but not least, still the number-one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it…

Their leader, Kakashi Hatake, is now recognized as the most skilled jounin in all of Konoha. He still wears that headband over his left eye and he still covers most of his face. But now squad 7 has a new mission, one that will test their very heart and soul.

Some time at the Hokage's office… "Kakashi, as you know there was a recent incident involving the village hidden in the clouds." He started. "Yes." Kakashi answered, "The entire village and all the clans inside were wiped out." "That's correct, but there was one survivor. A boy around the age group of your squad and from what we recovered from what we recovered at the village, he has always made a perfect score on his tests and always passes his oral exams." **_Interesting. _**"There's more. The kid is from the Yami clan and his name is Ayato Yami. He is a fully registered jounin ninja…"

"Huh!" the hyperactive ninja exclaimed as he woke up from a tiresome night. He sat up only to notice the weight on his chest. It was none other than Sakura… _What the hell happened last night? _

(Flashback)

"Well it looks like we have another successful mission on our hands, Squad 7." Kakashi announced. "All right! Another step towards being Hokage!" "Naruto, you loser, we haven't made it back to the village yet." Sasuke interrupted. "Yeah Naruto. Do you want every enemy to know where we are?" Sakura added, "Use your head for once!" "Like I care. I say bring it on, I can take on any enemy at any time!" The group eventually made it to the village. When they got there it was nighttime. Of course they thought the mission would take longer than one day, so they had nothing planned for the weekend. Well, except for Kakashi. "You guys need a break, we've been working for a week straight. I'll talk to the Hokage after I file my report. For now, you deserve a rest." With that he vanished. "Sensei is always showing off, but one I'll be the one showing off to him. Believe it!" Of course, Sasuke always had a comeback ready, "Whatever." "Arrgh! SASUKE!" **Maybe I should ask him now. **"Hey Sasuke, how about we go on a date?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Sorry, Sakura. But I've got to get more training in before tomorrow. Besides, I'm not interested anyway." His reaction didn't hurt her because she was used to it. As Sasuke said his final remarks, he left. It was just Sakura and Naruto. Now she was waiting for Naruto to ask her out like he always does after a mission, but nothing… "Hey Naruto." She began. "Huh?" "You haven't tried to ask me out yet. Why?" "Oh, I figured you would say no anyway." Naruto answered, "Did you want to go out, Sakura?"

"I'm here to file my report, Iruka." Iruka Umino had once been a teacher at the ninja academy. Now as a jounin, he works as the Hokage's aide. "Kakashi! I didn't expect you to be back for three days!" Iruka exclaimed. "Well, I have Naruto to thank for that. As usual, instead of a plan, he rushed in and we had no choice but to follow him. But it got the job done quicker." This made Iruka laugh. "I need to speak with Lady Hokage." "About what, Kakashi?" "My squad and I have been working for a week straight. We need a break, Iruka." "I'll see what I can do."

"Did you want to go out, Sakura?" "Oh, well, I mean—if you wanted to… I guess." She spoke nervously. "Cool!" Naruto yelled proudly, "I got a date with Sakura!" **Some things will never change… ** They both went to the Ramen shop, Naruto's favorite place, but Sakura didn't mind. They finished their dinner and were walking in the moonlight. **Wow. I never thought Naruto could look so calm. **"So what do you want to do next, Sakura?" Naruto asked confidently. ** I should do something nice for him. **"Well, I've never seen your apartment." She said slyly. "Uhhh… ok" he said as clueless as ever. In about five minutes they reached his apartment. "Well it's not much, but…" "Where's your room?" Sakura asked. "Right behind you." "Huh? Oh." **I guess now I could. **"Naruto, do you still like me?" He looked up with awe and embarrassment. "Uhhhhh. I guess… I mean not as much as I used to—but…" He was interrupted by a tug from Sakura motioning to the bed.

(End Flashback)

"This new kid, Ayato Yami, is going to be your new apprentice and the newest member of Squad 7." "What! Pardon me, Lady Tsunade, but I really don't see…" "Kakashi!" The Hokage interrupted, "This kid is talented and would be a valuable asset to the village. However, you are one to notice talent. You are to give him one of your hardest tests and if he passes, you will train him personally. Understood?" "Yes, Lady Hokage." Kakashi answered. And with that he vanished. "Since he's a full jounin, he should have no trouble beating my squad. I can also test their strength as well."


	2. Meeting Yami: Sasuke's New Rival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way

**Setting:** Naruto's apartment and the training field

**Notes: **Naruto's thought's are in italics, Sakura's are in bold, Sasuke's are in bold italics, and Kakashi's are in italic apostrophes.

_Oh now I remember what happened. _Naruto was suddenly remembering the events of last night. _Sakura must've had one too many drinks. There's no way she was in control of herself last night. _Sakura suddenly stirred and woke up. "Mornin' Naruto." She said, but then she realized what she said. "Ahhhh! NARUTO! What did you do? Why am I naked and WHERE IS MY KIMONO?" Naruto frantically tried to find words to say, "Sakura, calm down. Put down the hammer. If you remember it was your idea." She stopped in her tracks, suddenly remembering all she said to Naruto.

(Flashback)

"Huh? Oh." **I guess now I could. **"Naruto, do you still like me?" He looked up with awe and embarrassment. "Uhhhhh. I guess… I mean not as much as I used to—but…" He was interrupted by a tug from Sakura motioning to the bed. "Uh, Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. **Still as clueless as ever, dumb Naruto. **"I think you know what I'm doing, Naruto." _What the hell, Sakura's never been this forward to anyone but Sasuke. Especially not with me! _"Sakura why are you being so nice to me?" he asked trying to change the subject. But it didn't work. "Don't try to change the subject, Naruto." she retorted, "I'm not sure why, but I've had this little affection for you." "Really?" Naruto asked innocently and dumbfounded.

"But you know if we do this, we'll have no idea what to do?" He tried one last time. Sakura just smiled. "Yeah, but I'm sure we'll come up with something." Naruto blushed at the sound of that. "So I guess I can't change your mind, huh?" "No" she said as she undid her kimono. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. "Enjoying the view…" Sakura said. "Uh, yeah. NO! I mean—" he yelled confused. This just made Sakura laugh. "Look, Naruto, I'm as nervous as you are." "It does kind of feel right…" Naruto added.

(End Flashback)

Unfortunately for Naruto and Sakura, there was an unexpected visitor. "Hey loser, wake up. Kakashi-sensei wants us to—" Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence only to see the big picture of Naruto and Sakura. "What…the…hell?" was all Sasuke could get out. **_Whoa. Sakura has a nice… _**"Uh Sasuke, you're kinda blushing." Naruto interrupted. This caught Sasuke off guard and he slipped off the edge. "Ahhhh!" At the last minute he caught himself. (It wasn't like Sasuke to look stupid in front of Naruto) Sakura tried to quickly change the subject and dress herself, "What does sensei need us for, Sasuke?" "We need to meet at the training field right now for some mission." Sasuke said still in awe. "We'll be down in a minute." Naruto added. **_I'm sure you will. _**

Back at the training field…

The trio made to the field in one piece and the total silence was killing Naruto and Sakura. "Sasuke, will you please say something?" Sakura pleaded. "I—" But just as Sasuke was about to say something, who else but their sensei should show up. "Did I come at a bad time?" Kakashi started. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto pointed out. "Right. Well Lady Tsunade had a little manner he wanted me to take care of." "Hey Kakashi-sensei, who's the loser behind you? Hahaha!" Naruto asked. Suddenly Kakashi became really serious, which he almost never does. "This 'loser' as you said is your next mission. Meet Ayato Yami, the newest member of Squad 7 and my new apprentice.

"Lady Hokage, ma'am!" "What is it, Iruka?" "Ma'am, I heard the survivor from the hidden cloud village is going to be Kakashi's apprentice." "That's right. I figured the best jounin needed to be taught by the best jounin." It took Iruka only a second to realize what had just been said. "Wait, that kid can't be a jounin. He's only like 15 or 16!" The Hokage just smirked. "Why don't you take a look at his file we were able to recover from the village?" the chunin was handed a file on Ayato. "That—this is… impossible!"

Meet Ayato Yami, the newest member of Squad 7 and my new apprentice. The trio couldn't help but think Kakashi was kidding. Ayato's appearance was that he was shy, seeing as he was hiding behind Kakashi. He was about Naruto's age and his hair was black and sort of spiked out to the sides. He was about Sasuke's height and he was apparently wearing the jounin vest of the hidden cloud village as the trio noticed. Like Kakashi, Ayato wore his headband over his eyes… both of them! Naruto was the first to comment, "You're joking, right sensei?" "No. Actually Ayato is already a full jounin ninja. I figured what better test for you chunins is there than to fight a jounin your own age?"**This kid must be really good to be a jounin already. Plus he is kinda cute… **_I'm gonna kick this guy's ass in five seconds, believe it!** Whatever… I'll take this guy down like all the others. **_Their thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi's yelling. "Hey! You all just doubted this kid's abilities, didn't you?" All three of them had that guilty look on their faces. "Hahahahaha. Relax. You're not the only one." "Huh?" "I brought Ayato not only to test you… but to see if this kid is really a jounin. So let's begin. Your second survival exercise starts now and your objective… is to bring down Ayato!"

"Well, this should be a piece of cake." Sasuke said as he went charging towards Ayato.

But before his kick could connect, Ayato had Sasuke's kick caught… in midair. "You must be… Sasuke Uchina. I've heard a lot about you." Ayato spoke in a soft voice. _'The kid is better than I thought. However, it will take more than blocking a kick to beat this squad.' _Kakashi thought. Just then Naruto started to charge in to make Sasuke look bad. Before Sakura could blink, Naruto was facedown in the ground and Ayato still had Sasuke's leg. "Just surrender because I only get better and faster from here on out. I make no exceptions for anyone." Ayato smartly commented. This only made Naruto and Sasuke even madder. Naruto got out of his hold and Sasuke got out of his. Both of them tried to hit Ayato, but unfortunately he had already disappeared. They ended up hitting each other. "Watch where you're going you loser!" "Arrgh! You're the one who messed up! Don't blame me for your mistake, Sasuke!" Kakashi just started to laugh as he left to observe from a better view. _'I'll leave you in charge, Ayato.'_ And with that he vanished.

'_Let the second survival exercise…begin.' _


	3. More Than They Can Handle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Yugioh's Yami theme

**Setting:** The training field and Lady Tsunade's office

**Notes: **Naruto's thought's are in italics, Sakura's are in bold and Sasuke's are in bold italics. Kakashi isn't in this chapter.

"Watch where you're going you loser!" "Arrgh! You're the one who messed up! Don't blame me for your mistake, Sasuke!" "Uh, I hate to interrupt—actually I don't, but you're suppose to be fighting me!" Both of their heads whipped around to see Ayato behind Sakura and she didn't even notice. "Ahhhh! Sakura behind you!" Naruto called out. But it was too late… Sakura was pinned down. She tried to struggle free, but it was no good. "You know I thought you guys were taught to never take your eyes off the enemy. Guess not, huh?" Just then a smirk appeared on Sakura's lips. "We were taught that." In a puff of smoke, Ayato was sitting on a log. "Uh! A substitution jutsu!" Before Ayato could react, Naruto and Sasuke had him pinned down with Sakura holding a kunai to his neck. "This is payback for not asking me MY NAME! Guess you thought you were a lot tougher, Huh?"

"That—this is… impossible!" Iruka was shocked. "There's no way a kid that age could've made a perfect score on every thing he does! And there's no way he could've killed all those enemies!" The Hokage just kept her cool. "Iruka. I know this is hard to believe, but the fact is… this is no ordinary kid. Like I told Kakashi, if we can get Ayato to accept this village, he will be a valuable asset to Konoha. We may stop losing so many chunin ninjas on missions." This made Iruka calm down some. "Remember… we lost almost all of our chunin to Orochimaru's army. Kakashi's squad and that girl were the only survivors." She started to cry.

"Uh! A substitution jutsu!" "This is payback for not asking me MY NAME! Guess you thought you were a lot tougher, Huh?" Naruto taunted. But Ayato just smiled, "Ok. I have to hand it to you guys. No one's ever pinned me before…" The whole gang couldn't help but smile, even Sasuke. "Hahahahahahahahaha…" Just as Ayato was quietly laughing, his hair spiked upward. And his headband lifted to reveal his red eyes. His whole personality turned vicious and cunning. "What the…" "Special Jutsu! Chidori Shock Wave" In a bolt of lightning, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all thrown in different directions. They recovered from the attack but were still in shock. "What kinda of fucking attack was that?" Naruto said to Sakura. Unfortunately, she was still unconscious from the attack. Sasuke rushed over to her. "SAKURA! SAKURA! Damn it! Don't you die on me!" he yelled. She woke up to a barely conscious state. "Sasuke…"

"She'll be fine." Came a completely new voice from Ayato, "There's just a few volts of lightning running through her chakra network." This remark only brought out more of Naruto and Sasuke's attitude. "By the way, that was a nice plan to get me off guard… You planned that little fight so I would weaken myself and while my attention was you two, Sakura did a replacement jutsu knowing that I would come after her next. Genius…" They couldn't help but feel a little proud. "However…" The three looked up. "Playtime's done. I haven't introduced myself yet." Of course Naruto and the others didn't understand. "We know who you are, you smartass. Don't rub it in." Sasuke retorted. "Let me explain," Ayato started, "the Ayato you met was only one part of myself. In other words… I'm Yami, Ayato's alter ego.

"This Ayato Yami student has a deep power inside him, Iruka." Lady Tsunade began, "Actually there are two powers inside him and he knows of both of them… He is a clan hybrid." Iruka gasped at this. "What two clans is he from, Lady Hokage?" "The Yami clan is a hybrid of the Uchina and Hyuga clans…"

"The Ayato you met was only one part of myself. In other words… I'm Yami, Ayato's alter ego. Only Sasuke could say anything. "Your eyes…" Naruto seemed to notice too. "Hey, your eyes are like Sasuke's sharingan." Yami started to laugh. "What, you thought Sasuke was the only survivor? No surprise. I thought I was the only survivor. By the way… I hope you can keep me entertained. Naruto, is it?" "Arrgh! That's it! I don't care if you do have the sharingan. I'm takin' you down right here, right now." Yami smirked. "You're no match for me. Be happy that you were able to trick me." Naruto just got even angrier. "That tears it…"


	4. The Chidori Shadow Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Yugioh's Yami theme

**Setting:** The training field, Naruto's apartment, and the infirmary

**Notes: **Naruto's thought's are in italics, Sakura's are in bold and Sasuke's are in bold italics.

"Arrgh! That's it! I don't care if you do have the sharingan. I'm takin' you down right here, right now." Yami smirked. "You're no match for me. Be happy that you were able to trick me." "That tears it…" Naruto went charging towards Yami, who didn't even bother to move. An angry Naruto began to unleash a flurry of punches and kicks. But Yami was way too fast for him. He was blocking them and tossing them aside like they were nothing. "All right, time to take this a step up." "What?" Ayato asked. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" An army of Narutos suddenly appeared. **_Maybe Naruto can handle this. Sakura still isn't up to fight yet. _**

(Flashback)

"Enjoying the view…" "Uh, yeah. NO! I mean—" "Look, Naruto, I'm as nervous as you are." "It does kind of feel right…" Naruto added, "Yeah, I mean—if you are okay with it and I am… then, well…" Naruto was silenced by Sakura's finger on his lips. "Ya know you really talk to much, Naruto." With that she pushed on the bed and had his clothes off in no time. "I don't mean to be a killjoy, but any idea how to start it, Naruto." Naruto just smiled. "You're such a goody-two shoes." Sakura showed a sulk, knowing that this was true. "Well… let's try this!" Right as he said that, he had flipped Sakura over so she was on the bottom. Naruto began to softly thrust into Sakura. She had already begun to let out moans. "Oh, ah, oh yes, Naruto… let's start like this for now." "Are you sure? 'Cause I can go faster if you want me to." Sakura got out a sentence in the middle of her panting, "Maybe in a little bit, I'm still getting used to this speed." _In a little bit…how long does she plan to be here? _**What am I doing? I'm enjoying the sex, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Well, except for Sasuke. Plus I made it seem like I'm going to be here all night.**

(Knock, knock, knock) "Huh? Naruto someone's at your door." Sakura said, "You'd better go answer it." Naruto, coming out of his slumber from a long night, sleepily got up and went to the door. Who else could it be but… "Hinata! Hinata Hyuga, she is the heir to the Hyuga clan of the hidden leaf village. Like Sasuke Uchina, she also has a kekkei genkai in her clan. The Byakugan is similar to the sharingan, except it has more force. It is said that the sharingan evolved from the Byakugan. What are you doing up at this hour?" They say old habits die hard, and for Hinata that was still true. She began to push her fingers together like she always does when she's around Naruto. "Uh, Naruto, I—I mean that…" Naruto, being the most clueless ninja in history, still can't see that Hinata likes him. "What's that, Hinata?" She was still so nervous. Hinata's training with Anko has made her stronger and tougher, but she's still weak at the knees when it comes to Naruto. "Naruto… what I mean to say is… that I—I—I kind of well, love… you…" Naruto couldn't believe his own ears. Everything started to make sense to him. There were flashes of Hinata watching him from the sidelines and in class. In the midst of his memories, Naruto received a kiss from Hinata. She was crying.

(End Flashback)

"Yeah, it's time to go wild!" Naruto and his clones yelled. Yami still had a smirk on his face. He was confident of his own abilities. "Heh, so this is your strongest jutsu. Am I correct?" Yami asked. Naruto proudly answered, "Yeah, so you must know you're in trouble!" Yami just scoffed as he began to make the hand sign of the tiger. The clouds began to darken and lightning filled the skies. "Special Jutsu! Thunder Style! Raikiri Summons!" Lightning began to come from the skies to Yami's hand. "Chidori Shadow Storm!" The blast took out all of Naruto's clones and severely damaged the original Naruto. "Naruto!" a voice spoke as a figure appeared. Sasuke was the first to notice, still holding Sakura in his arms, "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi looked up with his sharingan in his left eye. "Ayato… I'm putting a stop to this now." This made Yami flinch. His hair returned to normal and his headband went back over his eyes. He started to cry and ran over to Kakashi. "I'm sorry, sensei. I can't control Yami." Kakashi settled down his anger. "It's—it's all right, Ayato… I'm just glad I got here before things got worse. Sasuke, since you're already holding Sakura, take her to the infirmary. I'll take Naruto and Ayato."

At the infirmary…

Naruto was just awake enough to have a visitor. "Nar—uto… aru… Naruto!" He was barely conscious. "Hinata, is that you?" She gasped, surprised that he already knew it was her standing above him. "Uh—yea… yes, Naruto." She softly spoke. "Did you come… just for me?" She was starting to cry again. "Why are you crying? Are you nervous or something?" Naruto tried to say as he slowly lifted himself up. He met Hinata's eyes. "Uhhhh… I'm sorry Hinata. I— " But Naruto was interrupted by another visitor. "Naruto, " Ayato spoke in a soft voice again, "I'm sorry for what happened to you and Sakura. I can't control Yami anymore, and that's why… I have to leave Konoha."


	5. You're Not The One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Yugioh's Yami theme

**Setting:** The infirmary and Naruto's apartment

**Notes: **Sakura's are in bold italics.

"Sasuke… is that you?" Sakura quietly asked as she awakened. "Welcome back, I thought I lost you there for a second…" Sakura blushed at this remark and so did Sasuke. "I meant to say 'we' thought we lost you, Sakura." Sasuke said quickly. She just laughed while she tried to get up. "Listen, Sasuke. We need to talk about last night." Sasuke winced at the memories of this. "There's nothing to say… you and Naruto were enjoying your night off and that's all." He then got up and headed for the door. Sakura felt her heart crush in Sasuke's cold words. "Sasuke, wait!" she called out. He whisked around to have his lips meet Sakura's. "I know what that looked like, but don't blame Naruto. After you went home to go train, I just… I made myself too vulnerable and available. " Sasuke warmed up to her and returned her kiss. "I know I push you away sometimes, Sakura. But I always thought love was a weakness. Since I met you and Naruto, especially you, I know now that it's a strength…"

"Oh. Hello, Anko" Kakashi said as he made his way beside her. Anko is another jounin ninja of the hidden leaf village. Over the years, she has been in charge of the chunin exams. Although she is the director of the exams, she personally handles the second test herself. Anko's tough, but she means well. "Kakashi, is that you?" she spoke in her stern voice, "I missed you yesterday…" She began to cuddle under Kakashi's chin. "I would've been here, but Lady Hokage had a new mission for me… She's appointed me the task of training the survivor of the hidden cloud village." This made Anko even gasp at this remark. "Really? Well you are the best jounin ninja in all of Konoha." Kakashi blushed, which is something he doesn't do. "There's more… this kid has the powers of the Uchina and Hyuga clans. And… he also has this whole other personality. He took out my whole team in two jutsus." Anko could get out only one word, "Whoa…" The thought of Ayato's power made Anko wince. "Are they alright, Kakashi?" "Yeah, they're recovering in the infirmary. There's no permanent damage." This reassured Anko, "Well, it's a good thing you were there to stop the fight and that you're alright too." With that she kissed him and Kakashi started to blush again.

Naruto and the gang were later released that same day; however, back at Naruto's apartment…

(Knock, knock, knock) "Huh?" Naruto spoke as he woke from a deep slumber, "You people have got to stop coming at like midnight!" He opened the door only to see Sakura waiting. "Oh, Sakura, it's you." She came in with a sad look on her face. They must have been thinking the same thing when both said, "I need to tell you something." "You go first Sakura." She took a deep breath. "I know what happened the night before was special, but…" "I don't think you're the one for me." Sakura gasped at this. "How did you know I was going to say that, Naruto." "Because I was going to tell you the same thing." He motioned her to come in and look into his bedroom. Sakura smiled as she noticed the girl sleeping soundly, it was Hinata. Apparently she had crashed at Naruto's after her last mission. "Sakura…" she looked up at Naruto's remark; "Take good of Sasuke for me, I still gotta fight him ya know." She left with a smile through his window. _It's about time those two realized they were made for each other. There's one less thing to wonder about…_


	6. Sharingan vs the Byakugan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Yugioh's Yami theme

**Setting:** The training field and the forest of death

**Notes: **Naruto's thought's are in italics, Sakura's are in bold, Sasuke's are in bold italics, and Kakashi's are in italic apostrophes.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked puzzled. "It's about Ayato… he's gone." "Gone! Gone where?" Just then, Sasuke and Sakura appeared from different directions. Kakashi couldn't help but notice. "Don't try to be slick, you two. That's the oldest trick in the book." Sakura then blushed and Sasuke just scoffed. "You talk too much, sensei!" Sakura yelled. **How did he know so fast? _Kakashi-sensei has gotten better. _**"Well… if you're through embarrassing yourselves, we need to go to the forest of death." Naruto was looking confused. "Why the forest of death, sensei?" "Because that's where we will find Ayato…" It took a while, but the troop made it to the forest of death. "Ok, we need to split up to find him." In a flash, they vanished from sight.

**_Where could he be? It'll take forever to find one person in this deathtrap. _**Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He noticed a figure moving about the forest. **_Ayato! _** He moved as quick as he could. "Don't move." Sasuke commanded. Ayato whisked around. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Ayato seemed to have just been fighting for his life, since his clothes had been tattered and torn. "Get up, you jackass." Sasuke started, "Kakashi worried sick about you and he's gonna kill you when I bring you back." Ayato started to stand up and move to attack. "You'll have to fight me if you want me to come along." Ayato then pushed his headband up, motioned hand signals and yelled, "Byakugan!" Sasuke couldn't believe it. "You're a Hyuga too!" "That's right. My clan is—was a hybrid of Uchina and Hyuga bloodlines." You always wanted to fight Neji, so try me." "As you wish, sharingan! Let's see what's stronger, the sharingan…" "Or the byakugan!" Ayato finished. They then charged each other at full force. "You're too slow, Uchina!" Ayato had already appeared behind Sasuke with a kunai. "Oh, really." Sasuke had disappeared and came flying down with an axe kick. But Ayato caught it in midair. "The same old trick?" Sasuke smirked. "With a new twist!" He flipped out of Ayato's grasp and then, "Fire Style, Phoenix Flame Jutsu!" Ayato readied himself with a counterattack. "Thunder Style, Thunderbolt Jutsu!" The blast threw both of them back into a tree in separate directions, but they were far from done…

'_What is that energy? Is that Sasuke? And the other must be… Ayato!' _"Oh, no. Sasuke must be fighting Ayato! I've got to go and stop them." Just then Sakura was passing by. **Whoa… that shockwave was way too powerful for anything of this forest. It must be… **"Sasuke! I'm coming!" By the time Kakashi and Sakura got there, for the first time ever, Naruto beat them to the punch. "What took you guys so long?" This made Sakura mad. "Shut up, dumb Naruto!" "Naruto, where are Ayato and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "They're everywhere! I can't keep up with them!" At the sound of that Sasuke and Ayato stopped in their tracks. They both started to speak, "Don't interfere! This has nothing to do with you!" Kakashi noticed the sharingan in Sasuke's eyes and the byakugan in Ayato's. He smirked and turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Naruto, Sakura, under no circumstances are you to step in, understood?" They both looked defiant and concerned, but had to oblige.

"You're out of your league!" Ayato yelled. "Oh, am I?" Sasuke then disappeared. Only to come down with another axe kick from the air and this time it hit its mark. "Time for my signature…" With a strong kick from the ground, he had Ayato in the air. Following up with another kick to the left side, right side, and backhand blow to the chin, sending Ayato to the ground. "I'm not finished with you yet!" And just like the move he created three years ago, he finished it off with a punch to the stomach and an axe kick to the stomach right before Ayato hit the ground. "Lion's Barrage!" Ayato could barely move after that attack. "Yeah, Sasuke, you show 'em!" Naruto and Sakura were cheering from the sidelines. _'Some things never change.' _ "Your friends shouldn't be so quick to cheer. I'm far from done…" Sasuke even looked shocked as well as Kakashi. "My turn now." Ayato began to make the hand of the tiger, just like when he fought Naruto. "Special Jutsu! Thunder Style! Raikiri Summons!" Lightning began to come from the skies to Ayato's hand. "Chidori Shadow Storm!" A tornado emerged from the ground, which took Sasuke to the skies. "Ahhhh!" Sakura couldn't help but jump to her feet, until Kakashi went to stop her. "No, Sakura! Sasuke got to handle this himself." Sakura started to cry.

"What kind of jutsu is this, sensei?" Naruto fiercely asked. "The Chidori Shadow Storm, a powerful move of the hidden cloud village, it works out like this." Kakashi started, "After the user summons enough lightning to the palm of his hands, while the enemy is distracted, the user creates a cyclone that emerges from the ground. When the enemy is in the air and in the cyclone, the user shoots lightning through the tornado. This jutsu jolts the opponent inside with lightning, while the cyclone is spinning the opponent around and ripping their skin in shreds. However… this jutsu uses an incredible amount of chakra and I think even Ayato has reached his limit." Sasuke smacked into the ground, hard. Apparently he had exhausted himself so much that he was out cold. "Sasuke, get up!" Naruto yelled. On the other hand, Ayato was conscious, but he couldn't move another inch. His last jutsu took out Sasuke, but himself as well. The match was over… Ayato had won. "Now we can interfere, Naruto…" Kakashi called out.


	7. Influence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Yugioh's Yami theme

**Setting:** The infirmary

**Notes: **Ayato's thoughts are in italics, Tenten's are in bold, and Yami's are in bold italics

The fight between Sasuke and Ayato ended in Sasuke's loss. Though both were extremely damaged. Kakashi made sure they got the best treatment in all of Konoha. Only a week had passed since the fight and the doctors said they were recovering fast for the damage they suffered. The great Uchina Hyuga battle… ends. Ayato was the first to awaken, "Huh! Where am I?" With perfect timing, a visitor walked in. "You're in the infirmary. I heard you and Sasuke Uchina went head-to-head in a battle." Ayato looked up towards the visitor. "Oh, it's you…"

(Flashback)

We find Ayato first coming to Konoha, waiting for Kakashi. He's completely alone at the entrance gate. "Hey, you're kind of cute. Are you alright?" The shy Ayato barely took a glance at the girl. He began to blush. "Uh, who are you?" he said softly. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tenten." Another chunin of the hidden leaf village is Tenten. She is the most skilled chunin of weaponry. When she uses any weapon, she always hits her mark and never misses. "Tenten, was it?" Ayato asked. She nodded in agreement. "So are you going to answer my question or do I have to take it out of you?" Ayato just scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." She smirked. "Ok, have it your way." She lunged at Ayato, only to have grasped air. By the time she blinked, Ayato had her pinned with her facing upward towards him. "You could've been a lot nicer in asking, ya know." She couldn't believe how fast he was. "Are you flirting with me, by the way?" Ayato asked. "You're the one who has me in the awkward position. I should be asking you." Ayato blushed at this and quickly got up.

"So you're the survivor from the hidden cloud village. Wow… that must be tough. I can't imagine how that must feel." Ayato actually brightened up. "Thanks." "Oh, I didn't mean to put you down like that, I'm sorry!" Tenten spoke apologetically. "No, you're actually one of the first to make me feel better." Tenten became more interested. "Everyone has made it seem like they know what I'm going through. My entire village and clan was completely wiped out… Do you know of anyone who could possibly know how I feel?" Tenten actually felt sympathetic towards Ayato. "Sasuke Uchina…" she said. "Who? What?" "Sasuke Uchina… a few years ago, he lost his entire clan to one Itachi Uchina, his own brother." That name made Ayato wince. "He didn't lose a whole village, but he probably knows better than anyone what you're going through." Ayato smiled. _Sasuke Uchina… _But just as Ayato was about to say something, another person interrupted. "Are you Ayato Yami?" It was Kakashi. "Uh, yeah, but… who are you?" Ayato asked. "Oh, hello, Kakashi-san." Kakashi hadn't noticed Tenten. "Oh, hi Tenten, I didn't see you there. Ayato, I'm your new sensei, so… we need to get going." Ayato looked sad and happy at the same time. "Good-bye, Tenten! My name's Ayato by the way, Ayato Yami!"

(End Flashback)

"Tenten… it's you." She smiled and walked over to a bad injured Ayato. "You are such a troublemaker." Ayato was shocked at her remark. "No, don't ask me how I'm feeling, the thing to do is try to make me feel worse." She laughed at this. "I see you're recovering well." Her presence made him loosen up and smile. "How long have we been in here." "About a week. I'm just glad that you're safe." Ayato blushed once again and so did Tenten. "Uh, what I meant to say was…" She was interrupted by a hug around her waist and a kiss to her cheek. "You said it exactly the way you meant to." Ayato said as he cuddled under her cheek, "I think that I shut out all feelings away when the accident happened. Ya know, like I'm trying to be stronger." Tenten was starting to give into temptation. She couldn't deny it any longer… she had to have him. Tenten started to speak rapidly, "When you are released, come to my apartment. It's the red one by the town entrance." With that she vanished. **What the hell am I doing? Why am I getting these—these fucking feelings for Ayato? I came on as a total slut. He probably thinks I am one. **_Why was Tenten so forward with me? Ya know if I didn't know better, I'd say that she wanted sex really badly. But I know Tenten way better than that. She probably just needs someone to talk to, or something like that. _"I hope…"

In the other rooms… Ayato wasn't the only one with a visitor. Sakura visited Sasuke, but being the 'good' girl that she was and how Sasuke still had his pride… they really didn't get much across. There was one incident where Sakura hit Sasuke for being so reckless, but he was too weak to retaliate, so he let that slide for now. A week had passed and Sasuke and Ayato were finally released from the infirmary. Of course, Sasuke decided to go make up for lost training time and then go see Sakura. Ayato decide to go straight to Tenten's place. "Let's see, she said that it was by the village entrance and hers is the red apartment." Ayato was halfway there when… _**I see you are really fond of that girl aren't you, Ayato? **Huh? Yami…_


	8. A Unified Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Yugioh's Yami theme

**Setting:** A random spot in Konoha

**Notes: **Some of the chapter is from Ayato and Yami's thoughts. So I put it in script form.

Tenten's thoughts are in bold.

"Let's see, she said that it was by the village entrance and hers is the red apartment." Ayato was halfway there when… _**I see you are really fond of that girl aren't you, Ayato? **Huh? Yami…_

**Yami:_You really have the hots for Tenten, don't you?_**

Ayato:What do you want, you demon?

**Yami:_I'm just trying to have a pleasant conversation with my host. Is there anything wrong with that?_**

Ayato: You almost killed Naruto and you would've gone after Sasuke and Sakura too.

**Yami:_I was testing you. If I really wanted to kill them, do you think I would've given you back control so easily? I wanted to see if you could get back in control yourself._**

Ayato:Liar!

**Yami: _Then why didn't I take control of you during your fight with Sasuke?_**

Ayato:I—well…

**Yami:_Can't think of an answer, can you? Impressive fight by the way. _**

Ayato: How can I trust you, the Dragon Demon of Thunder?

**Yami:_The same way Naruto trusts his Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. By fighting together as one, not as two separate people._**

Ayato: What does it matter to you if I like Tenten or not?

Yami:_It doesn't. I just wanted to see if you would admit it… And guess what, you did._

Ayato:You tricked me!

**Yami:_'Tricked' is such an unmeaning word. I prefer deceived…_**

Ayato: Of course, 'you' would.****

Later that day… Ayato found Tenten's place and he was invited in. "You've got a nice place, Tenten. Very comfortable." She couldn't help but blush. "Are you blushing, Tenten?" She tried to hide her affection, but her face grew even brighter. Ayato decided to make her feel even more awkward. He slowly slipped to her side and began to cuddle around her. "Damn it, Ayato. Will you stop that? You're making me feel—well…" "Go on, you know you want to say it." Ayato was teasing her. "Fine! You're making me feel really sexy, OK!" Ayato started to laugh. He suddenly got very serious. "Listen, Tenten. There's something you need to know about." She also got very serious. "Look, I really like you, but if you can't like all of me, then it's not gonna work out." **What?**"Ayato, what are you talking about?" He stood up. Suddenly Ayato's hair spiked upward and his headband lifted to reveal his red eyes. His whole personality turned vicious and cunning. "What are… no… who are you?" Tenten asked in awe. "I'm Ayato's other personality, well… the tougher parts anyway. Yami's the name." She could only look in shock. Ayato's hair and headband returned to normal. "I knew it, you don't like all of me, huh?" Tenten stood up and went to Ayato's side and tightly hugged him. "I could never shun a special part of you, Yami—I mean, Ayato."

As the sharing was ending, Tenten and Ayato were about to get some special visitors. "Are you sure that he's here, Anko?" "Yes, Kakashi. For the thousandth time, yes." Anko said as she walked close to Kakashi. "Here, we'll go through this window." But they stopped as soon as they saw the scene. "I could never shun a special part of you, Ayato—I mean, Yami." Kakashi and Anko smiled at the sight of Ayato smiling with Tenten around his body. They nodded to come back later. After being reassured, he got up to share a long, passionate kiss with Tenten. "Now why did you really want me to come over?" Ayato asked. Tenten then took Ayato to her own bedroom. She quickly got out of her shirt and pants and so did Ayato. "You do realize I'm not a virgin, right Ayato?" he smirked. "Then it'll be a lot longer because neither am I." She smiled also.

A few moments later…

"Oh, yes! Yes, Ayato!" Tenten was yelling, "Where did you pick up such a trick!" Over the years Ayato had learned a thing or two. He was slowly licking her clit and she was leaving her mark on Ayato. He winced, but when back to thrusting into Tenten. "I… didn't… know you were… such a… a freak, Tenten." Ayato said, panting heavily. "Oh, shut up! We… need… to stop. Shit! What time is it?" Tenten looked up at the clock. Oh man, it's almost midnight! I gotta go meet Anko for more training." "That's okay. I gotta go see Kakashi-sensei." Tenten looked puzzled. "Why?" "I got to go see if I'm good enough to join Squad 7." She began to freak out. "What! You can't go out to fight again, you might not come back alive this time, Ayato!" A finger silenced her on her lips, "I'll be fine." Ayato said as he changed into Yami. But something was different this time. Instead of all of his hair changing, only half did. "Well, it looks like I picked the perfect time to make friends with Yami." Ayato's voice changed too. It was like a mix of Ayato's soft voice and Yami's sinister for a stern, but serious one. Before he vanished, he kissed Tenten one last time, "I promise I'll come back…"


	9. Jounin Master Rumble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Yugioh's Yami theme

**Setting:** The forest of death

**Notes: **Yami Ayato's thoughts are in italics, Kakashi's are in bold, Naruto's are in bold italics, Sasuke's are underlined in bold italics, and Ayato's are in underlined italics.

"Kakashi-sensei, glad you could make it." Ayato spoke as Kakashi entered the grounds. "Is that Yami or Ayato? I can't tell this time." He said coolly. "It's both of us." He looked very pleased as he lifted his headband from his left eye, revealing his sharingan. "By the way, I'm not your sensei unless you win. So what will it be this time, your sharingan or the byakugan?" Yami Ayato smirked and laughed. "Both…" This took Kakashi by surprise, until he heard, "Byakuringan!" The Byakuringan… it's a combination of the byakugan and the sharingan. By appearance, the byakuringan has the red eyes of the sharingan and the power veins of the byakugan. It can track an opponent's moves, mirror them, and counter them. This is from the sharingan's side, but on the byakugan side… It can actually see an opponent's chakra network, read their emotions, and generate fear into an opponent.

"Where did you learn to combine your kekkei genkais like that?" Kakashi demanded. "We just did when we learned to work together. As one… as Yami Ayato!" Kakashi just scoffed. "Right, shall we begin?" "We're—I'm ready when you are." They went charging head on. Kakashi started out with a strong uppercut with a sidekick follow-up. "But Yami's speed provided for an excellent block. "Too slow!" Yami said as he lunged for a kunai slash. It hit its mark and Yami kicked Kakashi to the air with a combo of kicks and punches. Only to be fooled by a substitution… _Where did he go? _His question was answered by, "Earth Style! Headhunter Jutsu!" Yami was pulled under, but instead of being buried, he got kicked straight out of the ground. "Ahhhh! I'm far from finished!" He began to make hand signs. "Thunder Style! Thunderbolt Jutsu!" Kakashi was able to dodge the direct attack, but suffered a leg scorch. "You've gotten better, Yami. You're not as reckless." Yami smirked. "Not so bad yourself, Kakashi." "Let's finish this!" With that Kakashi took to the air, throwing kunai. Yami easily dodged. However, that was Kakashi's plan. With Yami off guard, he slid underneath which knocked him off balance. Kakashi then kicked him to the skies. "Take this!" he then created shadow clones, one had punched him square in the chest. The other three had kicked simultaneously into the air, where one was waiting for him with an axe kick that slammed into Ayato's face. "Uzumaki Barrage!" That slammed Yami to the ground. "You must've copied that from Naruto…" He said softly and then he melted. That Yami turned out to be a water clone. "That's impossible." "Earth Style! Headhunter Jutsu!" Kakashi was pulled under but instead of being kicked, he was left in the ground. "Now then. Let's try this again… Thunder Style! Thunderbolt Jutsu!"

The blast hit Kakashi directly this time; it obliterated the ground around him and sent Kakashi flying out of the ground. "My turn now." Yami yelled. He unleashed a powerful combo of his own. Another kunai slash, uppercut kick even further to the air, followed by a backhand blow to the back. A punch to the stomach, sidekicks to both of Kakashi's sides, and an axe kick to the head. Yami finished it off with a swooping lightning kick from the air, "Chidori Barrage!" Yami flipped off of Kakashi, panting heavily in the process. (Cough, cough, cough) "Alright, time to end this." Kakashi said as slowly got up. Yami couldn't believe it. "No one's ever been able to get up after that attack." "There's a first time for everything." Kakashi replied coolly, "There's only one last way to settle this, now." "The lightning blade…" "You read my mind." They both took a deep breath… and then, "Raikiri Summons!" Lightning began to surge from the grounds to Kakashi hands and lightning came from the skies to Ayato's. "This ends here, Yami Ayato!" Yami just smiled, "It doesn't matter, I've proven I'm not a kid…" _Let's just finish this. _**As you wish, Yami Ayato… **They both start to charge. "Lightning blade!" They ran right past each other, both standing strong until… (Cough, cough, cough) It was Kakashi, coughing up blood. "You've made me proud, Ayato." Kakashi spoke. Yami smirked, but fell to the ground unconscious. His hair returned to normal and his headband fell back over his eyes. The battle was over…

Three weeks later…

Ayato woke up later at Tenten's apartment, with an extreme headache, but surprised to see all of his friends around him. "SURPRISE!" they all yelled. "Ahh. Not so loud. What's goin' on?" They all smiled, but only Kakashi spoke, "I think 'she' should tell you, Ayato." Kakashi was pointing to Tenten. "Ayato… I'm… uhhhh… I'm pregnant." Ayato looked in shock. "What!" They all started to laugh. "You were great, Tenten!" Naruto said as he fell over backwards laughing. "Oh, very funny, Naruto. I guess this was your idea, Tenten?" "How did you know?" Ayato smirked. "'Cause I know you all too well…" It would be another week before Ayato could move normally again. In the meantime, he stayed over at Tenten's. He didn't expect any special treatment, but Tenten did attempt to nurse him back to health. "You don't have to do this, ya know." She only sulked. "Will you let go of that stupid pride of yours? You sound like Sasuke." It was his turn to sulk. "You're just lucky I can't move right now." Tenten brightened up. "I've already seen all you 'moves' Ayato." He let out a fake laugh. "You are such a freak…" "And proud of it!" she retaliated.

One more week later…

Ayato found himself summoned to the Hokage's office. Ayato was very nervous. "You wanted to see me again, ma'am?" Lady Tsunade stood up and walked over to Ayato with a piece of paper in her hand. "Ayato… congratulations!" He looked confused. "Under Kakashi's recommendation, you are now a registered jounin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Also… you are the newest member of Special Squad Sixteen." "What's the Special Squad Sixteen?" "Allow me." Kakashi said as he walked in. "Over the years, we've had more and more chunins become K.I.A. Lady Tsunade has decided to assemble a crack team to accomplish more dangerous missions." The Hokage just smiled at Ayato. "You'll meet the rest of your team outside." With that, Kakashi took Ayato outside to meet the team. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." His team was none other than Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi and Anko. "In the squad, there are certain partners. There's one more, but it looks like she's…" "Wait! I'm here, Kakashi-sensei!" Ayato whipped around to see Tenten. "Well… like I was saying, in the squad, there are certain partners on the team of each member's own choice. You and Tenten are the only ones left without partners. So you two will now work with each other." Tenten was actually ecstatic, but Ayato wanted to mess with her… "Oh man, I should've gotten here earlier." He started to laugh, until he saw Tenten crying. "Tenten I didn't mean it like that—I'm—I'm sorry!" **Gotcha! _He actually fell for it! What a blind loser._** Tenten just lifted her head to reveal a big smile. The whole squad, except Ayato, was teasing. "Awww. You really do care…" In retaliation, Ayato said, "No I don't, leave me alone!" But Tenten ran up to hug him. "I know you don't mean that. _I wonder if there's any room at the hidden rock village._ _A little late for second guessing, Ayato… _

It's been three years since Ayato came to the Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Squad 16 has been making a name for themselves being the most successful squad in Konoha. They haven't failed one mission. But again, their team may have changed, but their attitudes haven't. Sasuke Uchina, heir to the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf village, still has all of his pride and his cool, calm attitude. His partner is Sakura Haruno, a konoichi, which is a female ninja. She IS, the brightest mind of the hidden leaf village. Sasuke still uses his favorite word when talking to Naruto, loser… it seems Sakura got her wish to be with Sasuke; she's now 2 months toward pregnancy. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga… the number-one, hyperactive, knucklehead meets the quiet heiress. Thanks to Naruto, Hinata's now 4 months into pregnancy. Their leaders, Kakashi Hatake and Anko, are now recognized as the most skilled jounins in all of Konoha. Kakashi still wears that headband over his left eye and he still covers most of his face. Anko is still very stern, but does keep Kakashi in check. Last, but not least… there's Tenten and Ayato Yami. Still as a chunin, like Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata, Tenten is still the most skilled weaponry expert. Her boyfriend, Ayato is still fighting strong right beside her. But unlike the other girls, Tenten has already had hers… her name is Ayame.


End file.
